The Google Plus OC OneShot Galapalooza
by Motaku1235
Summary: So, I'm The Undertaker on Google Plus . I decided to take everyone's OCs (I asked people to make some) and do a one shot for each of them. That's pretty much it. and if you want me to do one just request! -
1. Chapter 1

ALLLLLRIGHT FOLKS! HERE WE HAVE AS PROMISED THE FANTABULOUS (or so I hope) OCS OF THE KUROSHITSUJI FANS ON G+. FIRST UP IS MAKA ALBARN'S REQUEST:

_name: crys... apperance: long brown hair with bangs and light navy blue eyes.  
i would be a homeless girl. ciel and sebastian found me and took me in as one of there maids :3  
XD Ciel x Me romance! X3 lol_

I gave her a last name since you didn't provide.

THE GIRL WHO CAME TO BE

"_People who care about each other enjoy doing things for one another. They don't consider it servitude."_ –Ann Landers

Rain. More Rain. And then further on through the day the girl shivering beside the alley was hardly surprised when after a brief moment of heaven-sent sunshine, came another bout of endless downpour. What little clothes she had left soon became soaked; some of it washing away down the street and getting caught in muck along its path towards a sewage drain. Her skin was wrinkly with the moisture and grainy from being forced to sit in the vile alleyways of London. A carriage rolled past, almost with a purpose to further encroach into her private thoughts of the bitter wasteland.

Things had not always been this way for Crys Landers.

Her father had been a banker, her mother a great lady and hostess to all who decided to impose upon their humble abode, though she was too young back then to realize the true misfortune hidden behind the glamorous galas and hard work at the bank.

Smuggling. Her father had been a smuggler, her mother the accomplice.

It hadn't been that difficult to find out the truth, at least not for Scotland Yard. Crys's mother having been stealing from richer families at the parties she attended and handing over the artifacts to her father so he could deal them secretly within the back of the bank. That got them landed in prison…for who knows how long. She was an orphan by the criminal deeds of her parents; a child of thieves, one that couldn't be trusted for all who recognized the name Landers from the papers.

She sniffed at the memory, her navy blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and tried fruitlessly to rake the knots out of her long brown hair with grimy fingers. She could recall the times her fingers seemed to melt within her lovely locks like a knife into butter. Crys could remember the first gala she ever went to at the Phantomhive Estate.

She had come with her mother, and had marveled at the life that the Earl had compared to her and her mother's small mansion off in the east past London. His wife had been a lovely sight, along with her son and his slate colored hair and deep sapphire eyes. Though he was supposedly wed to Lizzy Midfred or something (she couldn't recall the names) she was almost positive that she had fallen in love with him at first sight. Crys wondered what the young Phantomhive looked like now…if he was, as people seemed to say, alive.

Crys, like many other street rats, had heard the rumors. The Phantomhive's fire in the mansion set by some unknown people or things—she was beginning to see the difference between the humans and the humans who were monsters in their souls; like the people who sneered when she looked them in the eye as they passed by her corner.

She wondered if monsters had begun to consume her almost-fantasy prince as well. His name was lost on her lips, she could only remember that haunting name; Phantomhive. That was all she had needed to know, though at some point during that gala and the next few before she was thrown on the streets he had introduced himself—her memory just didn't serve her well.

He had been…an angel. The only way to describe him would be such a heavenly name as such. He was the Angel of Phantomhive, and she hoped that someday before her inevitable young death he would come to her once more—if only in a dream.

They had danced together (briefly, for they had been young and had yet to learn exactly how), and became attached at the hip until her tragedy had separated them forever more.

"_My papa says that I am supposed to marry Lizzy, but I'd much rather marry you Crys." _He had giggled in that light voice of his, childish innocence, _"Let's get married okay?!"_

"_Okay! Sure! Then we can get our own manor and make our OWN rules!" _She had agreed.

If only things were so simple now as they were back then.

"My lord?" a low and flowing voice asked in confusion, causing her to look up from her thoughts.

If the other person hadn't spoken, then Crys surely would've thought herself to be dead.

"Sebastian…make a place in my household staff. We are in need of a new maid." The angel spoke, his face having changed into a frown.

Despite his change, he was still undoubtedly the boy she had promised to her betrothal. But his smile had vanished, and his eyes (or eye) were much colder like some unknowable pain had stolen away the warmth. He had fallen…yet he was still as beautiful.

"My lord, I'm not quite sure I follow."

"This is Crys Landers…my previous fiancée before Elizabeth. It is unsightly for an almost relation of the Phantomhive Family to be seen in such a state. We will take her back with us." The angel ordered.

Tears came to her eyes; so beautiful. He held out his hand and she took it gratefully albeit shaking.

"I don't remember your name." She laughed sadly, her voice a croak from little use.

"It's Ciel…Ciel Phantomhive."

Crys knew as soon as the butler coated in black (she quickly learned that his name was Sebastian and would be her supervisor) carried her back to that magical manor that belonged in a dream, that things were going to change, and once again…

A slate-haired angel had swept her off her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT UP! YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE THIS LADY OF A MAN! This request comes from Grell Sutcliff on Google+.

_(i would be a Shinigami, a female...(:  
or maybe Elizabeth's best friend...that she meets practising sword x3))_

IT'S A BIRTH DEFECT

_"Attempt the impossible in order to improve your work."_—Bette Davis

Now, Hallie Jenkins wasn't your average shinigami (if such a thing exists). She was more, as her boss liked to put it, _audacious_. Wasn't her fault that Grell Sutcliff had made a lasting impression when she was just a child. That death god had balls to say some of the stuff he did (If he had any literally, nobody was about to try and find out), and go against uniform constantly. Hallie respected that in a person, no matter how impudent they might be.

She was really young for a trainee, but that was okay. Nobody got prestigious being an old stick in the mud like William Spears. Hallie was overlooking a house under the name of Middleford, nobody was on the D-list that lived there, but with how many duels, spars, and the relations they had it was best to keep at least one of the Shinigami there at all times in case something went wrong. They were on the W-List, or Watch List and she had been chosen for this year;

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! IT'S NOT CUTE AT ALL! I HATE IT!" The profoundly loud wail made Hallie fall from the tree she was hiding in along with an owl she had nicknamed Jumper because he seemed to hear everything loud and noisy enough to give him a heart attack.

"Time for investigation~!" Hallie sang as she sped towards the courtyard that the wail had come from, making sure she was hidden.

"Elizabeth! You are the daughter of the leader of the British knights! A skill like this is essential! I won't allow you to neglect your training!" The mother of the Middleford family held her hand as if it had been bitted, while the girl on the ground who the dispatch knew to be the daughter held her cheek as if it had been slapped. That seemed to be the case.

The daughter said nothing, but sat on her knees. The mother sighed, "We can be done for today. However tomorrow I expect more out of you Elizabeth."

With that the mother left and the daughter was left alone. Watching with mild interest, Hallie noticed that the daughter pulled out a wrinkled neckerchief from the bow in her hair. It had a small "C" embroidered on the front and obviously was made with much love and care.

"Ah…so that's why. Not cute enough for her fiancée. Well shame on him if he doesn't like ya enough. Ya'd be a great wife—sword swinging like ya do. Great confidence and good balance; shows ya can handle and take off some of his stress an' such." Hallie snorted, her voice quiet enough not to be heard as she got up and prepared to leave.

If a blade hadn't been pressed against her throat.

Now; Hallie Jenkins was a short girl, the daughter's height, but her hair was short and a spiky black and her skin was a shade darker from being in the sun all the time. She had her scythe in a retractable form hidden away in her belt, but she couldn't reach it now even if she wanted to or risk getting her throat cut open.

"I-I've seen you watching us…a few times. What are you doing here?" The daughter asked in a squeaky voice that didn't suit her posture of deadly at the moment.

"Eh! Can't I admire good sport when I see it?" Hallie retorted.

To a human, Hallie knew she would look like a queer little girl. She was wearing the classic uniform—a suit to be precise along with her glasses and tie. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the strange girl before lowering her blade.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hallie Jenkins, but ya can call me Hal if ya want. Nice trainin' by the way, I bet I could still beat ya though." Hallie boasted. Her death scythe was in the form of a blade—a gift from Mr. Sutcliff who thought it would be fun to tick off Will further by giving an original blade to a trainee.

"Hmph! I bet not!"

"Bet too. In fact, I'm sure of it!"

The punishment for making contact with a human was equal to killing one that wasn't on the D-List. Hallie knew this, yet she didn't feel that worried. Despite making himself seem like a strict-man all the time Mr. Spears was actually quite lenient when it came to little things like this (and compared to Grell's track record this was stealing a pen from the office without asking).

Elizabeth held up her sword again, "If I win. You have to…be my servant for a day!"

"Fine. Then if I win, ya gotta let me have as much food as I want!" Hallie accepted.

It was on. Elizabeth charged first, not expecting the inhuman speed in which Hallie dodged the blade, nor the quick response when the strange girl pulled a blade out from seemingly nowhere and swung back, though being careful not to actually KILL anyone today.

"So, why don't ya wanna practice this no more?" Hallie made conversation with a human.

Audacious probably should be her middle name. Hallie Audacious Jenkins…that actually sounded pretty cool.

"You first. Why have you been coming to my house every day? Where's your mum?" Elizabeth retorted and their blades crashed in the middle.

"I got bored. My papie and I have got a camp not far from 'ere." Hallie lied, deciding that it was for the best and she could pass for a gypsy anyway as she did a turn and their blades slid against eachother before they both stepped back.

"Oh."

Hallie was first to charge this time and Elizabeth barely managed to dodge, though they came very close to colliding their heads.

"And your eyes?" Elizabeth questioned further.

Jenkins pouted, "It's a birth defect! And ya haven't answered MY question yet!"

"My fiancée is afraid of strong women. If he knew that I was like this…he'd hate me." Lizzy sniffed and tried another attack.

"I doubt that miss, I've watched ya for a while and I know yer style would be sure to sweep 'em off his feet if ya ever gave him the chance to see." Hallie commented as she did a flip.

"…you don't know him like I do." Lizzy snorted and didn't see Hallie's blade coming towards her head.

The noble's daughter fell flat on her back in an attempt to dodge the attack. Hallie pressed the blade lightly towards Elizabeth's neck.

"Well ya can tell me then. Ya do owe me quite a lot a food now, and I eat a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT UP!~From Arely Garcia,

_Name: Luna. I'd be a demon, Sebastian's little sister. oooooh & Ronald Knox has a crush on me & Sebastian is protective. :) hehe _

I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH

_"You give me ten thousand nights of thunder-"_—10,000 nights of thunder by Alphabeat

You know you're screwed when William T. Spears is telling you specifically to get your head out of a dark place. That was something Ronald Knox knew very well from watching the escapades of Grell Sutcliff as he chased that demon-butler around most nights now, whether Sebastian Michaelis knew it or not. Though Grell was rather flamboyant, Ronald could tell that beneath the façade that the trouble-maker was only doing it to make William jealous. We could all see it, except for Will of course. The stick in the mud was far too stuck on the rules to realize.

It was sad, but that could be the only explanation for Grell's antics. Nobody could fall in _love_ with a demon. They were cold and heartless bastards in Ronald's most gracious opinion along with a few extra choice words.

Now back to the reason he was getting yelled at by the usually composed Will.

He didn't think it through…well more like he hadn't realized that he'd been doing it himself. Well maybe he did, but he didn't address it as a problem that had to be dealt with. It all started a few weeks ago…

_A few weeks earlier~_

"Happiness is a warm gun Mr. Knox." One of his targets commented.

Ronald Knox was talking with the next man on the D-List, it was obvious by the way he carried himself that he wouldn't be saved. The man, James Browning, was already quite hammered with two tankers of ale in his grasp and was talking about his time in the war—and how he'd enjoyed the battle.

"My, that's pretty gruesome." Ronald chuckled, "Well, see you around Jim."

_Or not…_

Ronald took his leave through the back alley and sighed as he took a breather in the grime slicked passage to a small street to his right. It was sunny today, a rare pleasure that people in London learned to take part in. Maybe he would skip out on his next listing and enjoy the weather for a while-

Then something extremely painful hit his head with the force of a freight train.

Ronald fell with a thud and squinted his eyes open after a brief moment to see a looming shadow on the ground in front of him. He turned his head to the side to get a good look…

And there she was.

She stood tall and proud, her obsidian hair gleaming like ribbons of onyx in the mid-day sun. Her skin was an ivory coating that looked ceramic and breakable to the smallest touch. She wore high-heeled leather boots that reached her mid-thighs. The hem of her black and silver plaid skirt reached just the hem of where her boots began—though her legs seemed to go on for miles. She wore a tight red shirt with a white flaming skull covering almost the entirety of it. Her belt was similar in color and had a white skull as the buckle to it. Then he looked up and found her cold jaded eyes boring into his own and he gulped at the thick red pools that seemed to pull him inward.

"You were in my way." The girl stated matter-of-factly.

She stepped off of him and checked her nails—as black as her hair—for any damage that could've been caused by the fall. Ronald still laid down in shock and speechlessness. The girl looked at him and smirked cockily.

"Planning on eating flies then? Your mouth is certainly wide enough."

He immediately closed his lips as the girl loomed over him once more and brushed a sharp nail along his cheek bone.

"Kinda cute for a flytrap though." She mused as she pushed up his glasses that had fallen to the bridge of his nose, "The name is Luna Michaelis."

"R-Ronald Knox." Ronald managed to speak through his suddenly dry lips.

Luna smirked knowingly, "Well then. See you around Mr. Knox."

With a slight swing in her hips she practically flew away. Ronald tried quickly to compose himself and stop the sudden beating of his heart. He figured he could fry an egg on his cheeks with how hot his face was at the moment. He'd encountered a demon...something he should report to headquarters.

_But she wasn't really __**doing**__ anything now was she? And she was a rather __**pretty**__ demon-_

Ronald shook his head. He couldn't feel attracted to a demon. It was impossible.

But the wheels in his heart had already determined his fate, the young Ronald Knox…

Was in _love._

_Back to the present~_

Then it was rather suspicious, Ronald supposed; leaving in between assignments to find the evasive demon-girl and missing meetings every night. It wasn't long before his boss had sent Alan and Eric to trail him and see where he was going. Then Will had noticed a few…marks…on my neck that is. The few he could see at any rate. So he was now suspended in the Dispatch Detention Facility for a week until he could as Will put it, "see sense".

Ronald looked out his barred window with a sigh before facing the interior of his cell.

"Wow, that's attractive." A flitting voice came from behind him, laced with sarcasm.

"Luna!" Ronald grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my favorite idiot." Luna mused.

"Am I really your favorite?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to be fair you _are_ the only idiot I know. I tend to try and avoid your disease lest I become infected." Luna teased back, "I went to see my brother before coming here…Sebastian Michaelis."

Ronald gulped, "And?"

"Well…I told him I had caught something nice beneath my shoes the other day. I told him about you and he got a wee bit…how might I put this lightly…" She tapped her chin.

"**_RONALD KNOX!_**" A thunderous voice shook the entirety of the building, low and rather terrifying.

Ronald paled as he recognized the voice as the Phantomhive Butler.

"…let's just say I hope he doesn't find out you're in a closed space with no means of escape." Luna smiled before standing up, "See you on the flipside Mr. Jailbird."


End file.
